Ascension
by vaax27gaming
Summary: Skyrim in all it's glory. The story of a hero. All Characters. Lots of Genres not listed. You will see. Feel free to read at own will. Dovahkiin Dovahkiin. Dragonborn Dragonborn. Will have Dovah language. look up dictionary to understand.


Prologue: Imperials, Stormcloaks, and a horse thief for company

**Song: _Age of Oppression_**_** by Malukah**_

**Qoutes:**

_**"Death to the Empire!**_

_**For The Sons and Daughters of Skyrim!**_

_**For Skyrim!**_

_**Damn Imperials!**_

_**To Sovngarde!"**_

_**-Stormcloak Battle cries**_

* * *

_****__**"For the Empire!**_

_****__** For Skyrim!**_

_****__** Damn Ulfric!**_

_****__** Come and Go to Sovngarde!**_

_****__** For the Emperor!"**_

_****__****__**-Imperial Battle cries**_

* * *

_**Memorial: Let us not forget the blood that was shed from the sons and daughters of Skyrim for what they believed. All because of those damn Thalmor. What have they done to us? Dovah Fus Roh Dah... For Skyrim! For Tamriel! The Heroes Of Our Time... Dovahkiin, The Companions, The Stormcloaks, Ulfric Stormcloak, Talos, And the Sons And Daughters Of Skyrim! Fight or Die Well, For Talos Guide You! Dovahkiin Dovahkiin Dovahkiin!**_

* * *

**First Person View:**

You open your eyes and lift your head. You look straight into the eyes of a nord with long blond hair, some of which are in locks. He is wearing a blue uniform that symbolizes him as a Stormcloak, one of the rebels fighting the Imperials from Cyrodiil. The Nord isn't looking at you at first. You notice your hands are bound. Then you realize your in a carriage; you are in the hands of Imperials. You know this is bad news. The Stormcloak looks at you then.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake," He says calmly. You continue to look at him as you listen.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He motions with his head to the left. You look at the man. He seems scrawny with brownish, blackish hair. He also looks like he hasn't cleaned for a while too. You sense he is a Breton.

He looks at the Nord and spits. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." You stare at him. You then notice the big, burly man next to you. His hair is long and brown. He also has a large beard. You notice his mouth is tied. You decide to go back to the ongoing conversation. This man obviously won't be able to talk.

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell," the Breton was saying. You look from the Breton to the Stormcloak. What does he have to say?

Before The Nord can say anything the thief looks to you and says, " You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." You feel inclined to agree. Your sick of the fighting and the toll it's taking on the country. That's why you are trying to leave. You don't care who wins. You just wan't what's best for Skyrim.

You look to the Nord. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," He says. You start to think about what that means. It bodes ill. It's not good. Not good at all.

The Imperial driving says in a raised voice, "Shut up back there!"

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The Breton says to the burly, tied up man.

With this the Nord becomes furious. "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

The thief looked incredulous. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The thief started to sweat as he started to panic.

The Nord looked at all of you. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The thief started to panic more. He looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. You look to him with a saddened face to him as you have a good idea what is going to happen.

The Nord looks to the thief and asks, " Hey, what village are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

You look as you see a gate nearing closer.

An Imperial Soldier yells, "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

Oh no.

A ruff voice you know to be Tullius' says, "Good. Let's get this over with."

The thief starts to pray and cry out to the gods as the village's, or fort's, gate inches closer, along with the feeling of impending and forboding doom.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

You pass through the gate and watch as the people come out of their homes and stare.

As the carriage turns left, you see a man on a horse turn right. He has wonderfully gilded armor. It is red, brown, and gold in the Imperial fashion. He has greying hair. His armor is more decretive than meant for real combat. Immediately, you realize this man must be Tullius.

"Look at him," the Nord says. "General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." He spits in their direction.

You look at the wooden and stone houses as silence encroaches on you all. If the Thalmor are here, what does that mean for you?

As you pass a watchtower, the Nord begins to speak again. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

You look at a house with a man and his son outside. You hear the boy ask, "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?"

The man looks at you with an understanding face. "You need to go inside, little cub."

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

You look to the front of the carriage and see that the one in front has stopped. So this is it.

"Whoa," you hear the driver cry.

"Yes, papa," says the boy.

You look to see a Redguard, who's an Imperial Captain, start shouting orders. "Get these prisoners out of the carts," she says sternly. "Move it!"

The thief looks to see and asks, "Why are we stopping?" The Nord looks to him and answers, "Why do you think? End of the line."

And with this the carriage stops.


End file.
